A sudden Surprise
by beckablackgonewild
Summary: I don't know much about the couple but I had a good enough veiw of them to write this story. I'm not big on intro's and summaries so yah, but enjoy this story!


**I do not own this couple!**

* * *

***Kukai's POV***

Day 52 of the new school year and I think I already have a crush on a girl. She's popular and I know why. She is always having her shyness being mistaken for her 'Cool & Spicy' attitude. I can tell by her gate. Dang you Ikuto! I guess hanging around a pedophile catches on.

There are plenty of other guys that like her, but I don't think she's interested in any of them.

I slam my book on the table outside the Royal Garden greenhouse. For once in my life being cool and popular doesn't help at all. When I tryed to help her pick up her book and she just thanked me and walked off as if nothing happened. Why does she act that way though? She doesn't even want to be a member of the guardians and I even asked her why, but she just ignored me.

Tadase seemed to have more luck with her. They've actually had a full on conversation, and I saw them holding hands, though he was pulling her into a class room so I guess it shouldn't count but still.

I think for the first time I'm jealous of "The Prince" I hate when people call him that. Just because his Chara is a prince, and everyone is all like "he's so gentlemanly and kawaii" it makes me want to puke rainbows!

Laughing aloud at the joke I had made and entering the greenhouse earned me a startled glanced from the notorious Yaya.

"K-Kukai? Would you mind explaining to Yaya why your laughing at a picture of Amu?" Suddenly, I noticed that I was sitting across from a picture of Amu on the cover of a magazine Nagi was holding.

"I-I uh..." I said trying my hardest not to blush or explain my joke knowing that one of them would tell Tadase what I would've told them. "Well, I was laughing at... a joke, bout something that ya'll probably wouldn't laugh about."

"We get the point. So Kukai-sempai... well would you mind running to the princapal and give him the morning report?" interupted Nagi. "Please hurry. We need to find Amu-san and speak to her about joining us. Espesially now that she has been chosen by the humpy lock."

"Fine. Nagi?"

"Yes Kukai?"

"Watch my stuff."

"Sure."

* * *

***Two hours later***

"I'm back." I say exaughsted. As I walked in I discovered Tadase, Nagi, Yaya, and Amu reading my journal. THE ONE WITH MY PRIVATE THOUGHS ABOUT AMU! "W-W-What are you doing in my bag!?"

"Well, Nagi kind of knocked it off the table an your journal fell out and I went to pick it up and well... we kinda saw most of it." Amu said her cheeks redder than a strawberry. "I d-didn't know you felt that way."

I grabbed my stuff from their hands not worrying if I was being rude, and took off to a place that only I could find.

I popped in my earbuds and started singing to the first song that came on to get my mind off of what just happened. Soon as song called Call me by Shinedown

_Wrap me in a bolt of lightning_

_send me on my way still smiling_

_Maybe that's the way I should go_

_Staight into the mouth of the unknown_

_I left the spare key on the table_

_Never really thought i'd be able to say_

_I merely visit on the weekends_

_I lost my whole life and a dear friend_

_I've said it so many times_

_I would change my ways_

_no, nevermind_

_God knows I've tried_

_Call me a sinner _

_Call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over_

_I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite _

_Call me the worst_

_Tell me it's over _

_I don't want you To hurt_

_It's all that I can say_

_So I'll be on my way_

_I finally put it all together,_

_But nothing really last forever_

_I had to make a choice that was not mine_

_I had to say goodbye for the last time_

_I kept my whole life in a suitcase_

_Never really stayed in one place_

_Maybe that's the way it should be, _

_You know I live my life like a gypsy_

_I said it so many times_

_I would change my ways_

_no, nevermind_

_God knows I've tried_

_Call me a sinner_

_Call me a saint_

_Tell me it's over _

_I'll still love you the same_

_Call me your favorite _

_Call me the worst_

_Tell me its over _

_I don't want you to hurt_

_It's all that I can say. _

_So I'll be on my way.._

Suddenly, I was interruped by a soft tap on my shoulder.

"Kukai, about earlier..."

"It's fine just forget about..." I was cut off by Amu kissing me on the lips.

"Sorry. I-I.." I cut her off by kissing her.

"Don't apologize. It ruins the moment." I said hugging her and taking in the sweet secent of her hair.

* * *

**This is my first ever fanfic hope you enjoyed the song!**

**OMG btw if you look at the main character Moka from Rosario + Vampire loooks as if she's the child of Amu and Kukai!**

**please comment I may or may not update real often... Have a wonderful holiday!**


End file.
